ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode X
Notes Yeah, I know I said I would start the Reclamation, but this episode just couldn't wait! I will begin work after this episode... I pinkie promise. Dialogue Prologue The team walked out of a DC jet in New York City. The screen pans out to a rebuilt NYC Headquarters. John raised his arms. John: We're home! Everyone began cheering. They ran into the new lounge room. It looked identical to the old one, but the TV was larger, and all the tech was upgraded to the latest version. Jose walked over to the couch. Jose: How did they save it? Charles stood next to him. Charles: There was barely any Water in the lounge. They probably took it when the drained th ecity. Max: Come on guys, lets look at the command center! They walked in. Amy: Nothing changed... Felix: (On comm screen) Hello. The amount of swearing and profane language was... well, alot. Opening Now that we've come so far Chapter I After they had all calmed down, they had some questions. John: Who are you? Felix: My name is Felix, this is Locust. Locust walked into camera range. Max grabbed a pistol off a rack. Locust: I advise you to stand down, boy. About 10 Emerald Brace Soldiers came out of cloaking in the comm room. John: What the hell!? Max dropped the gun. John: The Emerald Brace? Felix: Did you really think an organization funded by a galactic superpower would just, disappear like that? Felix: Our leader has been dead for months, but we're like a Hydra, cut off one head, two more take it's place. Charles: The Kaiju or the mythical creature? Felix: Mythical creature. Charles: Ah. Felix: To take a page from our old playbook, we put some ships above the city. You know what to do. The screen shut off and the soldiers teleported away. They looked out the window to see only one ship. Jose: Um... Charles: Tracy did it better. John: Whatever, lets just go blow it up, we've done a million times. Then Donald ran into the comm room. Donald: Hey guys! Wait up! Everyone else: Donald? Donald: I've been waiting since this base was built. Donald: Where were you guys!? Amy: We'll tell you on the way... Chapter II EDF Secure Facility, Sakha, Northern Russia Wash walked into a room with a table and two chairs. He sat down. Director: Hello Agent Washington. Agent Mayn (The Meta) walked in behind her. Wash jerked back in his chair. The Director sat down. Director: don't be startled by Mayn. He proved he is able to be trusted by well, (she looks at Wash's wound) when he well... shot you. Wash: Look, you let me live, so I do a job for you. Then I'm done with the EDF. Director: Fine with me. Director: Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is that I'm assigning You and Mayn a special mission. You need to find the Epsilon AI. It's storage unit was missing from the DC Headquarters. Wash sat silently. Director: Do you accept? Wash: The Epsilon unit ruined my life. Director: You will not have to interact with Epsilon in any way. Just take him so they have no evidence. Wash: Evidence? Director: You are on a need to know basis Agent Washington. You and Mayn must find the Epsilon. Kill if necessary. Chapter III They jumped into the jet as Amy explained the past few episodes to Donald. They took off. They landed on top of the ship. John: It's not like the others. Max took a peek over the edge. Max: The side says USS No Remorse. Charles looked up USS No Remorse on his phone. Charles: They have a site? For a ship? Charles: Lead by Captain Jameson Baker, the USS No Remorse was commissioned in 2018 as a prison barge to transport galactic prisoners. Some of these include: Counselor Ken Price, accused of corruption and inhumane acts, in the EDF. Terrence "Sharkface" Smith, accused of treason. And Shia Leboeuf, accused of cannibalism (Look it up.) Charles: List of crew, notable conflicts, about the captain, a Game of War ad (You know what I'm talking about, those annoying ads with Kate Upton. She can walk around trying to seduce me into buying a Clash of Clans ripoff all she wants, I'm not buying it!) ...most attractive crew member? Charles: SON OF A... John: What? Charles: THIS Max sighed and placed a K10 mine. It blew up and they fell in. Felix: (Over PA) All units, hold on to your butts, we;re entering hyperspace! Jose: Prison Barges can do that? Caboose grabs his butt. Caboose: Should I hold anyone else's butt? Donald: What? No. Then the ship entered hyperspace. Jose: (Admiral Akbar impression) It's a trap! They stood in silence, then all at once, burst out laughing. John: Oh God... Oh God.. that was... hilarious. How do you do that? Jose shrugged. John: Find *laughs* Find a window. Max: Look around? We're in a prison barge! John: It must have windows. Amy: Hmm. How do you make window in an evil spaceship. Caboose: You melt it! Like evil ice cream! Amy looked up. Amy: That's it! We melt a window! Caboose: Wah... uh... yes! I did it! I am smart! Jose: You're a idiot. Caboose: Did you have an idea today? Jose: Yes! I wanted to eat before we left, but Cap said no, it's urgent! Caboose: Yeah, that was a good idea... Jose: Thank you! They all set their weapons to beam. They melted a window (Never thought i woulld type that but...) John looked out. John: We're on some kind of icy planet. Felix: (Over PA) Welcome to Europa, the fourth largest moon of Jupiter! They team began exploring the barge's prison. Then they came across a lone robot head. Head: oh no a Dios de nuevo , por favor , nadie más que ellos! (oh God not them again, please, anyone but them!) Jose grabbed the head. Jose: Lopez! I thought you were dead! We saw MechaGodzilla get destroyed and everything! Lopez: Mi torso fue destruido , pero Satanás decidió salvar mi cabeza para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo . Por favor, sólo déjame en esta prisión. (My torso was destroyed, but Satan decided to save my head so I could still live. Please just leave me in this prison.) Jose: Thanks buddy. I'm glad to see you too. Lopez: Por favor mátame. (Please kill me) Chapter IV Jose explained to Lopez what happened while he was gone. John: So, we're stuck on an alien planet- Charles: It's a moon. John: -an alien Moon, on an enemy ship. How could this get worse? Caboose: Our socks could be wet. John: It was a rhetorical question you moron. Max: He is right though. John: Yeah, I guess. Charles: Well, lucky for us, the ship's site has a map, the hangar is toward the back, one level down. John: Let's go. Later, after taking out guards and entering the hangar. Amy: Look! A dropship. Charles: Thanks Captain Obvious. Amy: I'm a private. The guys tried not to laugh. Amy glared at them. Amy: That's disgusting. Jose: Try and rank up then. John: Get on the ship! Jose: Oh right. The hopped in and Amy grabbed the wheel. As they left, there was the sound of two fighters leaving the hangar. Jose: What was that? Amy: Crap! They have ships in cloaking. John: Why is everything they own now in cloaking? Amy: HOLD ON! She steered the ship to a sharp turn. Fighter Pilot 1: Locust, Felix, they are leaving the hangar now, we've got 'em. Felix: (Over radio) Remember, he wants them ALIVE. Fighter Pilot 2: Uh, the ship's doors are opening... Locust: What? Charles: We can't jump from this height! Jose: We're gonna die! Fighter Pilot 2: I think they're jumping! John: Well, thanks to the weight you gained, we can use you as a cushion. Fatty. Jose: What?! Hey! John kicked Jose out the door. Jose: OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!!!! Without hesitation, the others jumped. Lopez: Espero que la tierra en la nieve y cortocircuito. (I hope i land in the snow and short out) John picked up Lopez and threw him. John jumped behind him. Lopez: Doy la bienvenida a la muerte (I welcome death.) Lopez landed in the snow. Lopez: Estoy vivo. Por favor, sólo permiten que se olviden de mí. (I am alive. Please, just let them forget about me.) Chapter V They all got up, alive, and shook off the snow. Jose picked up Lopez. Lopez: in Spanish (Look it up) John: Everyone here? They all answered. They watched as the dropship crashed with no pilot. In the bridge of the No Remorse... Locust: I'm sending a ground team. Felix: The Employer will be glad we did this quick. On Europa's surface... A large group of Emerald Brace soldiers circled the team. Max: Uh oh... another ship came out of hyperspace. It was an EDF duel seater. John: Who ordered backup? Everyone was silent. Then it landed. The cockpit opened, and Wash and the Meta stepped out. The team (Except Donald... and Lopez of course) jumped back. Wash looked at an Emerald Brace Soldier. Wash: Get Felix and Locust down here. I have their payment. The Meta growled. Charles: That's the Meta! He's your enemy! What are you doing? Wash: Situations change. Wash: Where is the Epsilon Unit? Amy: How should we know? Locust and Felix were dropped off in a ship. Felix walked over to Wash and put his hand out, expecting a check or cash. Wash handed him a card. Felix: What the Hell is this? Wash: You have access to all EDF equipment. Then there was a blinding flash of light. Funny Farm by Trocadero (For the part I'm going at, go to 2:04) Ultraman Zach: That's all I need to hear. (He is human size) Felix: Who the hell are you? Jose: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! John: Grab a gun and shoot! Zach appeared in front of the members, and shot Felix with the Gallium Ray. Felix dodged. Zach knocked the gun out of his hand. Zach kicked him into a wall. Zach went to punch and missed. Felix knocked his head against a rock. Zach kicked him. Felix fell over. Zach got ito fighting stance. Felix jumped back up. Felix punched him, and Zach hit him in the gut. The members began shootin the soldiers as Wash and Mayn left. They beat each other up with punches and kicks. Zach sweeped Felix. Felix fell over. Felix stabbed Zach in the ankle. Zach swore under his breath. Felix kicked him toward his friends. Felix: LOCUST! Locust walked up with a rocket launcher. Zach blasted it out of his hands. Locust: We need to retreat! The dropship lowered and the remaining soldiers, Felix, and Locust, jumped in. The No Remorse left Europa. Chapter VI Everyone: WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Zach: Well... I've been tracking those two for a while now. Zach: They are the new leaders of the emerald Brace. They aren't doing this like Tracy was. They don't do it for the Darkness One because of loyalty, they want money. Max: So they're mercenaries? Zach: Exactly. Zach: And apparently Bad Cop-Worse Cop (Wash and the Meta) over there are some of their clients. John: Wash was our ally. He helped us stop the Meta. Jose: Meta's the big guy. Zach: Ok. Well, they obviously work for the EDF. Something is going on within the EDF's personnel. Zach: They siad something about an Epsilon unit. You guys know anything? John: Uh... We stole that from EDF Command. Zach: And they want it back? John: For evidence maybe, against us. Zach: Then we wont let them get it. Amy: Not to interrupt, but we're stranded here. Zach: This is Foxtrot-44 Leader, Dropship Echo-34-1 are you ready for pickup? A dropship appeared through hyperspace to pick them up. The members looked at each other. John: Alright. What's next? Next Episode Preview: Epsilon John: Hey Meta, settle a bet will you? Does that thing look like a big cat to you? Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Endgame Arc